Oathmeal
Who is Oathmeal? Oathmeal, aka, KawaiiOathmeal, is a content creator and explorer of VRChat. She has recently started to stream these adventures on both YouTube and on Twitch, usually in the company of Klaus, a very close friend. Known for her dancing, and her signature glow stick twirl, Oathmeal wanders the lands of VRChat looking for anything fun. Like the VRChat Fan Discord and Nagzz, Oathmeal has her own fan Discord. History... Possible Connections...? As of April 12th, a fan rumor that Oathmeal and Lanfear maybe related, due to a single picture of the two embracing in the Lanfear estate. To further this rumor, KimplE, in full detective mode, tried to confirm these rumors, only receiving a laugh and a finger raised from Lanfear. Ashunera while drunk, visited Oathmeal and Lanfear as the two hung out, and rambled how the two were so similar they could be sisters. Confirmation of the two cat girls has yet to be heard, but they don't deny them either. On April 18th, Nagzz started to question it as well. A fan theory now is slowly in development, that features the following: * Oathmeal is the younger of the two sisters, and didn't enjoy the rich life that Lanfear does, took her favorite pair of pajamas, her slippers, and her designer lock choker, and left the family to explore. * Before the reuniting, Lanfear and Oathmeal forgot what each other looked like. * But despite leaving the family and losing contact with Lanfear, when both reunited it was as if no time has passed. * The only reason Oathmeal torments Joey is because Joey's 'stealing' her big sister from her. What lead to these rumors were the following, pointed out by one person: * Lanfear and Oathmeal are both cats, and as such, their mother could have had a litter. * Lanfear and Oathmeal's eyes both glow in the dark, a very similar color. * Despite being more mellow, Lanfear enjoys to dance just as much as Oathmeal, as evidence by the Bachelorette party. * Both of them are abnormally tall. Separation?: It is common knowledge that Oathmeal and Lanfear only reunited recently, through the efforts of Kimple, but no one knows how they were separated to begin with, below is a list of theories: # Oathmeal ran away from home, thinking the rich life wasn't for her, and lost contact with Lanfear when the elder sister launched the whole damn Mansion into space to protect it. # She was kidnapped and brainwashed. # Oathmeal got distracted by something on the way to the store and completely forgot everything. As of April 20th, in front of Joey, Lanfear confirmed Oathmeal is her biological sister. Lanfear and Oathmeal's sibling hood was before the whole VRChat family tree was even formed. This confuses a lot of members of the family tree. The Bond Oathmeal and Lanfear share a very strong bond. It's theorized, before being seperated, the two were almost joined at the hip. They know each other's emotions so well that they can almost predict what the other one would do. When the two of them are drinking together, they become even closer, to the point of huddling together for support. When scrolling through the Estate's archives, it was found that the two snuggled together under apple trees while the Estate was being re-furnished. Oathmeal recently found out Nagzz is dating her sister, and has since amped up the bully level, as being the younger sister, she sees it's her job to protect the big sister. (Here's hoping it doesn't end up like those two rabbit sisters...) Trivia * As of April 20th, Oathmeal has changed her model to be a 'punk'. * Despite Nagzz's promise to marry MaTSix and Rad first, the distinct honor actually belongs to Oathmeal, both being forced to marry in a game of Werewolf. The marriage ended in under 20 minutes, though. * Oathmeal used to possess white hair, similar to the character from the show she's based off of, but due to people using the same avatar, has turned her hair black. And as such, Oathmeal now has a 'punk' avatar, which she claims can run a Hot Topic. * Unlike her sister, Oathmeal only possesses Neko ears. * Oathmeal has had her fair share of suitors, including Magnanix and even Matsix herself. * After constant attacks from people with weapons, Oathmeal herself got a weapon. ** However, the first version of her weapon caused people to crash. * Due to an 'incident' with Klaus, Oathmeal now hates bananas. * She was threatened by Adame at some point, with the cop wanting her to be put down, so she smacked him upside the head with a car (totally reasonable) * She is highly addicted to milk, even going out of her way to bathe in it. * She has booped almost everyone she came across, whether they like it or not. * Oathmeal had a small rivalry with a person using a Plankton avatar from SpongeBob, and would go out of her way to torment the ever loving hell out of them, usually by holding things just out of reach. * Oathmeal is the master of the Stanky Leg. *Oath spent a good 10 minutes crying over her broken foot in VRChat due to too much Black Kraken Rum. *After MONTHS of waiting, Oathmeal finally got Chipz to sing to her, Lanfear and a bunch of their close friends. *Zero Guilt showed interest in hooking Oathmeal up with Chipz, just to see Crumbster and Chipz meet. Oathmeal's chat came to the conclusion 'Chipz would cry.' *Zero also claims Oathmeal made him sniff bread the first night he joined them drinking. He also flung a perfectly good sandwich at his wall, forgot about it hours later, and was shocked to find mayonnaise sticking to the wall and ham all over his bed. *It is unknown how Oathmeal feels about the whispers of possible war between Joey's huge group of friends and Chipz's Super Scuffed Squad, or where she stands. *Xigeon and Mystical Cyan have expressed interest at getting Oathmeal to dance at the fabled Sexy Sunday. *Oathmeal herself ships Lanfear and Chipz, probably just to bully Joey. But when Shimakaze expressed loving Chipz, Oathmeal got salty. Gallery Lan and Oath.jpg|Two Nekos KawaiiOathmeal.png|Her second form. The Three Kittens.jpg|Oathmeal, Lanfear and Kimple, the Three Kittens of VRChat. Links *Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/kawaiioathmeal *Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/c/oathmeal *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/kawaiioathmeal Category:People